The present invention relates to a recording medium drive apparatus and electronic equipment including the recording medium drive apparatus, and more particularly to a recording medium drive apparatus and electronic equipment which can be reduced in size and can be improved in reliability of an eject operation of a recording medium cartridge from a holder by using an eject lever movable in an inserting direction and an ejecting direction of the recording medium cartridge with respect to the holder.
Known is a recording medium cartridge including a case and a recording medium such as a disk-shaped recording medium rotatably accommodated in the case, and also known is a recording medium drive apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an information signal on the recording medium of the recording medium cartridge mentioned above.
The recording medium drive apparatus includes a holder for holding the recording medium cartridge inserted therein. In the condition where the recording medium cartridge is inserted and held in the holder, an information signal is recorded or reproduced on the recording medium.
In the recording medium drive apparatus of such a type that the recording medium cartridge is inserted into the holder, the recording medium cartridge is ejected from the holder by an eject lever after ending the recording or reproduction of an information signal on the recording medium.
In a recording medium drive apparatus in related art, an eject lever is pivotably supported to a chassis or a holder and is biased in one of opposite pivotal directions by a spring member. When the eject lever is pivotally moved in the one pivotal direction by a biasing force of the spring member, the eject lever operates to push the front end of the case of the recording medium cartridge to thereby eject the recording medium cartridge from the holder (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-176222, for example).